Just Go With It
by ladydust
Summary: Hermione Granger has ditched the 'Good Girl' image and is all about living with no regrets! Draco Malfoy has never seen her act this way before- and he likes it. GOOD OLD FASHIONED DRAMIONE! Rated "M" for a reason guys! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

From the outside looking in, Hermione must have looked bat-shit crazy in the position she was in. Sprawled out on all fours, she held a muggle iron in her right hand, and with the left, she tried to smooth out her curly locks onto the flat ironing board. Ten minutes earlier, Hermione had succumbed to reading a trashy muggle magazine. Of course this wasn't her preferred choice of reading material, but after three weeks of reading the same books again and again – this didn't seem like a bad plan, besides, it wasn't like she was reading a wizarding trashy magazine like _Witch Weekly_, she wasn't that desperate!

She had come across an article that was called '_How to Make Them Beg.' _At first she had stared at the title incredulously, trying to decipher what the sentence signified. It wasn't until she drew her eyes away and glanced down at the picture in which a half-naked female muggle was pouting her highly made up lips, she thought _Of Course_, _Muggle women are only interested in men, alluring and seducing men! _At first, it was curiosity that kept her reading, and then curiosity quickly turned to desperation. With each sentence it became wildly apparent to Hermione as to why she had only ever had one sexual partner.

Sure, Hermione was hot. Some would even say she was beautiful, but she was a stiff. Sure she was part of the golden trio and defeated the dark lord, but she was still seen as the typical 'Good Girl' and if you're plastered with that identifier – You're not getting laid anytime soon. The fact that she got laid to begin with was a fluke, It was about a week before the final battle at Hogwarts took place. Harry and Ron had gone into the nearest village for food, whilst Hermione stayed with the camp and tended to the injury on her wrist. The word_Mudblood _that was carved into her skin by Bellatrix Lestrange looked almost healed. It was going to leave a scar, but at least Hermione had been consistently tending to it to be sure that the wound wasn't possessed by dark magic or a curse. The boys were gone about an hour before they returned with beaming grins and rosy cheeks. She immediately knew they were up to something.

Ron had apparently stolen three bottles of firewiskey, from the only pub they could find. "One bottle each 'Mione!" Ron had sung whilst unscrewing the top, and not bothering to grab a glass, downed a generous mouthful of the strong liquor. Harry was the next to open his, and Hermione followed suit. By the end of the night, Harry had passed out, Ron and Hermione were that drunk that they just sat and talked about what ever came to mind first.

"Thank God you got that booze…" Hermione slurred

"Amen!" Said Ron as he took another mouthful of Harry's unfinished bottle

"Seriously! I thought I was going to die of boredom out here!"

"Me too! Oh, Im afraid of dying.." Ron had said spontaneously, with a troubled look on his face

"What do you mean Ron?"

"We could die any day now, this could even be our last night-" Ron had begun saying before he went into a drunken rant as to how they were lucky to be alive and how he doesn't want to die with regrets. "I don't want to die a virgin 'Mione"

Needless to say, with the amount of alcohol Hermione ingested, the prospect of dying a virgin was terrifying. So they had sex. When they woke up the next morning they did it again, and the next day, and the day after that. It wasn't until after the death of Voldemort that they silently came to the end of their sexual relationship and went back to their inevitable friendship.

Don't get Hermione wrong, she didn't want her virginity back, and didn't regret that it was Ron who deflowered her. The only thing that she felt let down by, is that the only guy who she has ever had sex with, didn't actually find her attractive or even had remote feelings for her. To make things worse, now that Hermione had 'done the deed' she found that she was always horny and the build-up of sexual tension was getting un-bearable. Obviously, she wouldn't root Ron again, but she needed to find a male specimen to satisfy her needs.

The answers all lied in this magazine article. It was at that exact moment that Hermione realised she was going to ditch the 'Good Girl' image and make over her life. She studied the article religiously for 10 minutes before deciding to move to the first step. Her first step was to get noticed. She walked to the mirror and studied her reflection. She had stopped wearing makeup and giving a shit about her hair when she went on the run with Harry and Ron, she would have to rectify this. To do so, she made a mental note to go shopping before Ginny arrived tomorrow, and attempt to straighten her hair tonight to see whether she liked it or not. But how? She knew charms to manipulate ones hair to perfection, but she had focused on defensive spells in school rather than cosmetic ones. Her mum had a straightening iron in her room, but her parents had already gone to bed and had a disgusting habit of 'getting busy' when they thought Hermione was asleep. She wasn't going to risk it. So that's when she came up with the bizarre idea of straightening her hair with a muggle clothes iron on an ironing board.

_If people could only see me now.. _Hermione thought to herself as she ironed her hair, a bit absentminded. When she decided her hair had had enough, she packed up the iron and walked to her mirror. She didn't realise how long her hair had gotten, it was hanging past her waist with no layering and a middle part. Hermione was pleasantly surprised in how her hair looked straight rather than her usual curls, and also surprised in how well the muggle iron worked on her hair. She gave herself one final glace before deciding that she ought to be asleep, so she turned the light off and climbed into bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep only to wake up feeling completely new and refreshed.

By lunchtime the next day, Hermione had spent a ridiculous amount of money on an entire new wardrobe, bought copious amounts of makeup and even had a hair appointment. The hairdresser, who was a wizard, had taught Hermione how to correctly charm her hair to make it do what she wanted. He also gave her some subtle highlights to make her hair more interesting and shiny – Hermione didn't argue. She left the salon with her hair straightened properly and her makeup fully done as an added service, because she was famous in the wizarding world after all.

Ginny was supposed to arrive at Hermione parents' house in London at around 1:00pm; Hermione had agreed to let her stay for the rest of the summer because Harry was at The Burrow. Ginny was very much in love with Harry, and assumed that after the war they would pick up where they left off, but no such thing happened. Harry just wasn't interested in Ginny; rather he saw her as a sister. Ginny had put up with living in the same house as Harry for three weeks, but now that he and Ron were starting to bring other girls home, she couldn't stand it anymore and called Hermione to tell her she was coming to London at once.

Hermione had half an hour before Ginny said she would arrive, so she quickly apparated home with all of her purchases. She opened her wardrobe and said _Cassus Penuriosus_ with a wave of her wand. The old clothes in front of her removed themselves from her cupboard and with a _pop_ they had disappeared completely. She smiled to herself because she knew that her old clothes were going to arrive on a charities doorsteps any second now, and with that she waved her wand and levitated her new clothes into her empty wardrobe. By the time she had made final touches to her room, creating space for Ginny to fill, she heard a _crack_ and in the empty door way Ginny Weasley now stood. She was blotchy eyed and there was definitely an element of sadness that seemed to shadow her.

Hermione gave her friend a big hug and kiss on either cheek. This seemed to have lift Ginny's spirits up at once, as she hugged her back and started talking 100 miles an hour about Harry and every other thing that has happened within the three weeks Hermione had been off the radar. Supposedly Ron was going out with Lavender Brown again, and Harry was sleeping with one of her new friends called Sandra Toadpole, who was quickly re-named "The Toad" for bitching purposes. Hermione could see the pain in her eyes whenever she spoke of Harry, and knew that the sooner she got over him, the better, for Hermione had a plan.

"Gin, how would you feel about going out tonight?" Hermione asked, while her mind worked in over drive to figure out how they could pull this off

"What do you mean out?" Ginny asked excitedly

"Well we can glamour our ID's so it says we are 18, I've just never thought about it before.."

"So what, to a nightclub or pub or something?"

"Exactly! There's a new muggle bar thats opened up in the city, I say we go and check it out!" As Hermione had said this, she immediately winked at Ginny

Ginny was thrown. She had no idea about this side of Hermione, and was genuinley shocked and curious. She had never known that Hermione would me remotely interested in going out clubbing or even drinking for that matter! Finally, her summer holidays were looking up!

"So.. You interested? Because if your not up to it, I guess we can just sta-"

"Fuck yeah im interested!" Ginny shrieked as she cut Hermione off

Ginny soon after realised that she hadnt bought any clothes to go out in, so Hermione offered to lend her some of hers. They were the same height and build, the only problem was that Hermione's boobs had swelled within the last couple of months, and were now filling out DD cups. Her boobs were completely out of preportion in regards to her petite little body. So Hermione suggested that they go out and look for clothes to buy for going out in.

Draco Malfoy was standing by his window, letting the gentle sunlight graze his face when he heard the loud _crack._ Blaise was back.

"Didnt think you would be home so soon.." Blaise said as he walked across he living room and sat in the big arm chair that faced the television

"Yes, well, my mother had company so I gave up" Draco said softly into the glass of the window

"So she is still trying to keep herself busy then?"

"Pretty much. Im doubting whether I should return to Hogwarts to finish my last year now, I just think if I stayed close to her I could look after her or something.." Draco murmered

After the war had ended, Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the known Death Eaters were tracked down and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy was not coping well without her husband.  
>Her son, Draco, visited her weekly but with each visit he noticed that she had become more and more distant from reality. Sure, she had friends and was constantly keeping herself occupied, but her eyes had become isolated and cold. Before Lucius was arrested, Draco had signed a lease with Blaise Zabini, for a flat in central London. He was getting on great before his father was sentenced and his mother turned recluse, Now he was drained and constantly worrying.<p>

"Don't be stupid Draco, you need to go back to Hogwarts. You will never forgive yourself If you dont' finish."

"But what if something happens to her, it's not like I can apparate out of Hogwarts."

"Nothings going to happen to her, and if it does- She's a big girl! She can handle it." Blaise saw that he hadn't made a point to Draco, so he quickly added "Look dude, you can't just spend your life apparating to and from the manor, you need to let Narcissa get over this, and your not helping by being there all the time."

Draco's blank expression, turned to anger as he realised he couldn't argue. The truth was, he had no idea what to do. Every time he checked up on Narcissa, she barely spoke to him and almost ignored his presence. But if he left for a year to go to Hogwarts, what if she needed him? He wouldn't forgive himself if she needed him and he wasn't there, she was his mother after all.

Blaise noticed how troubled Draco seemed; he hadn't been himself for weeks now. So to change the subject he quickly said "Mate, you need to take a load off. Lets go out tonight and get fucked up.. Its been a while since you got laid!"

"Speak for yourself!" Draco chuckled, as his face regained colour "Sounds good, where did you have in mind?"

"Theres a muggle Bar opening down the road, "Sensations" I do believe its called."

For people who knew Draco a year ago, it would be hard for them to believe how much he had changed. For example; he was living in muggle London, and had no prejudice against blood status for that matter. It was his father Lucius who had shoved his beliefs down his son's throat, and now that the war was over Draco was free to think for himself.

"Yeah righto, what time?"

Ginny was blown away, she couldn't believe how differen't Hermione was acting! She had bought a couple of new dresses for going out in, but she decided to wear the tight olive green one that matched her eyes and highlighted her red hair. It was tight and off the shoulder, so she pulled her hair to one side. Hermione opted for a tight low cut black dress, it had material that had been cut out of the waist so her skin was showing. She also wore a push up bra so she had quite a bit of cleavege showing. Both the girls wore red heels that matched their lipstick and their dress' were so short that if they decided to bend over, the whole world would probably see their asses.

They got into the bar at around 11:30, and immediately started drinking. Hermione had never tried tequilla shots so they ordered 3 each. As soon as the liquor hit Hermione's throat, it burned and she gasped for air. By the time she ordered 5 more, the burning had stopped and it went down smoothly. 8 shots of tequilla down, the girls started drinking vodka and lemonade so they could go out onto the dance floor. By this time, the alcohol was starting to kick in so their dancing became extremely suggestive and they let loose.

An attractive guy with dark hair came up behind Hermione and started to dance with her, the lower part of his body pressed up to her ass. The look of awe on Ginny's face made Hermione not protest, so she just kept moving. As their bodies synchronised to the music, she felt his hands move all over her. His hands explored her lower back, her chest and neck, and last but not least he stoped moving his hands when he reached her crotch. She caught her breath. He slowly moved his hands so that they were underneath her dress and making their way underneath her thong. Reality struck her as she realised what he was trying to do, she spun around so she was facing him. She wasn't going to let a complete stranger finger her in public, no matter how drunk she was. She looked up at him with a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me' and he just stared at her with a blank expression and said "Suck me beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, hoping she had misheard what he had said

"Come on, you look like you can gob a knob!"

And thats when it happened, she took a step backwards and punched him straight in the face. He dropped to his knee's and she walked away towards the bar. She ordered another shot and after she downed it, she looked around and realised she had no idea where Ginny was.

In Draco's world, the view was great. He had arrived with Blaise half an hour earlier, and they were starting to drink and for the moment just watching girls dance. Blaise was right, Draco needed to 'take a load off' and this was a good start to becoming himself again. It was a nice change to be out and about, drinking and having a good old perve. The only thing bad so far was that he, nor Blaise, hadn't seen anyone to dance with yet. Sure, there were pretty girls, but no one really caught their eye. Minutes passed and they decided to move closer to the dance floor so that they could get a better look.

Blaise had spotted someone, and started to walk over to her. Draco watched him walk away, and then someone caught his eye. He could only see her body, due to Blaise's head being in the way, but it was perfect. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her breasts were mesmerising _if only I could just see her face_ he thought to himself. He was in luck, Blaise and the red headed girl walked away out of sight, and just as Draco thought he would be able to see her face, she spun around to face the guy behind her. Her hair spun around her and he caught his breath, he couldnt help but check out her ass. Moments passed and he felt himself get a little nervous as he walked over to her, and thats when it happened. She had taken a step back and punched the guy she was dancing with in the face. Draco just stared after her as she walked in the opposite direction and when she was out of sight he looked down at the guy on his knees, and saw he had a blood nose and two black eyes –one would assume she had broken his nose. _I think I like this girl._

After attempting to look for her all over the building, he spotted Blaise and the red head making out on a wall near the stairs. He passed them and walked up towards the top level to see if he could see his mystery girl from above. He rested his forearms on the railing so he could get a better view down below, and thats when he saw her.

Hermione was absolutely plastered. She could hardly walk let alone stand up, but she hadn't stopped her search for Ginny. She had a feeling that her shoes were trying to slowly murder her feet and her hair was attempting to strangle her. All she wanted to do was get changed into an oversized t-shirt, tie her hair up ontop of her head and then proceed to curl up into a little ball and die.

She had an epiphany when she looked up and saw there was another level, so she proceeded to stumble and trip up the stairs. She was so focused on the stairs, she completely stumbled past Ginny kissing someone, and after a quick survey upstairs she realised that Ginny wasn't up there. She rested her hands on the railing, and let out a huge sigh out of disapointment.

Suddenly, she felt a nudge on her shoulder, and slowly looked up towards the culprit. _This guy deffinately works out _she thought to herself as she surveyed his arms and torso, and then when she reached his face and his piercing grey eyes, she caught her breath. _Draco Malfoy? _Then suddenly, everything went black.

Draco's mystery girl was resting on the railings near him, her hair still blocking his view of her face. He finally got the courage to walk over and talk to her, so he gently nudged her on the shoulder and waited for her to respond. He couldn't help but admire every part of her as he did so, she was just so _sexy._ She slowly raised her head up and he caught his own breath. _Hermione Granger? _Suddenly, her eyes had shut abruptly and her knee's gave way, she fell forwards and Draco caught her just before she had hit the ground.

_Shit_, Draco thought to himself as he picked her up and tried to figure out what he was going to do. With Hermione in his arms, he hurried down the stairs and interrupted Blaise and the girl.

"What the fuck Draco?" Blaise said annoyed, and then surprised to see Draco nursing Hermione Granger

"What did you do to Her!" Ginny shrieked as she saw her friend unconscious

_Ginny Weasley? Wow this really is a fucking weird night _Draco thought to himself before he quickly replied with "I was talking to her and she just passed out, you've got to help me get her home."

"Or we can take them to ours?" Blaise said suggestively as he winked at Ginny

"Good plan." Ginny said playfully and winked back

"I suppose she can have my bed, okay lets get out of here quickly before people start to get suspicious." Draco said as Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny and they made their way outside.

It took them ten minutes to walk home, with Blaise and Ginny stopping every 6 meters to snog and Draco carrying Hermione all the way. As soon as they got in Blaise and Ginny disapeared into  
>Blaise's bedroom for the night, and Draco carefully lowered Hermione onto his bed. He couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger was the mystery girl he was trying to find the entire night, she was the girl who broke that blokes nose. He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. He tucked her into bed, slightly sadened by the fact he covered up her gorgeous body, and climbed in beside her. Nothing bad, just to make sure she was alright for a few minutes. But shortly, his eyelids became heavy, and allowed his body to fall asleep.<p>

Hermione woke up with a thumping headache. She was still wearing her shoes and dress from the night before. She slowly opened her eyes and studied the space around her, she was in a room she didn't recognise and someone else's bed. The last thing she could remember from the night before was punching some fucker in the face, but the rest was just blank. How could she be in someones house and not remember what happened? She slowly rolled over and saw that there was a person asleep next to her. With her vision still semi-blurred, she tried to make out the person's face, and shrieked. _DRACO MALFOY? What the FUCK happened last night!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat up with the speed of a golden snitch, and fell right back down with the same force. Nausea consumed her as her head began to pulsate. _Okay _she thought to herself _breathe. _She rolled over onto her side and found herself staring at the sleeping Slytherin. His faced was fully relaxed, expressionless, and his beauty threw her. She scanned the contours of his face and caught her breath when she reached his saliva coated lips. She let her aching mind wander and fantasise about biting his lower lip and caught herself before she could go further _This is Malfoy for fucks sake!_ She stopped staring at his lips and moved her focus down his figure, and stopped when she saw the mound underneath the sheet that was covering his morning erection. She let out a quiet gasp that collected in her throat as she examined how large he was and after a moment of shock she was brought back to reality by assuming they had spent the night _together_ and she couldn't even remember it.

She needed to leave before he woke up. She also needed to locate Ginny. She slowly slipped the sheet down so that she could free her legs and shift out of the bed. She was careful not to make any sudden movements or sounds that would risk waking him up. Her wand and phone weren't anywhere to be seen in his bedroom so she tip toed to the door before giving him one last disbelieving glance.

With the bedroom door shut behind her she surveyed the apartment she was in; it was beautiful. Nothing like the Malfoy Manor in which she was held captive and tortured, unlike the manor this house let in a stunning amount of light that she had to sheath her eyes from. Her eyes danced with colour whilst expecting dull greys, this was not the home she expected Draco Malfoy to live in. She spotted her wand and phone on the coffee table and noticed that a familiar wand was right next to hers. It was Ginny's. _Seriously what the fuck happened last night.. _

Draco stirred to the loud _crack_ of someone apparating. He stretched out his arms and legs and slowly opened his eyes. It had been months, if not years he had woken up so rested. He got out of bed and sauntered over to his ensuite for a shower. One of Draco's biggest pet peeves was anyone peeing in the shower so he wandered to the toilet first. Whilst standing he pondered how rested he was and the nights events and that's when he remembered Hermione _SHIT! WHERE IS SHE?_

Thoughts filled his head as he pieced together what she probably did this morning. _Why would she leave whilst everyone was asleep? She probably doesn't remember what happened at all last night. She probably assumed we had sex! _He chuckled _But hang on.. Surely Granger wouldn't be used to one night stands.. Maybe I have underestimated her. _

The rest of the holidays passed and soon enough it was time to get back onto the Hogwarts Express for their final year of schooling. Hermione, Of course, received the letter promoting her to the role of Head Girl a few weeks back but that didn't stop her and Ginny going out and getting herself _experienced_ when it came to the realm of sex and partying. She in fact craved sex now more than ever before and thought she was quite good at it… Well… She never received any complaints. Harry and Ron had been offered to start their Auror training early and after many days of tossing up their options, they both decided not to go back to Hogwarts and start work at the ministry instead. Hermione was going to miss them both, and there was a long list of changes she had to adjust to. Not only were the golden trio not going to be together this year, but the war had changed a great deal and everyone had a role in creating the new normalcy. Hermione for one wasn't the same girl she once was, the time on the run really changed her. It almost made her impenetrable, as if nothing could hurt her.

Both Ginny and Hermione wanted to have breakfast in London before boarding the Hogwarts Express, so they apparated to a small café that they had both grown to like over the summer. Whilst in line, Hermione felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. She turned around, and locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Hi Sam!" She said as he kissed her on the cheek. Samuel Rose was a tan, muscular, Australian boy who had taken a gap year in the UK before heading back to Australia for university. He was travelling with his friend Flynn who was built the same as him but slightly darker skinned. They both had piercing green eyes and were extremely sexy. They had become close over the last few weeks and rapidly became friends with benefits.

"You two are out and about early," Said Flynn whilst giving Ginny a kiss

"I know, it's un-natural" Hermione said with a sigh

"We told you both last Thursday that we had to go back to school today" Ginny said batting her eyelids

"That's right, to that boarding school in the Netherlands?"

"The very same" Ginny smirked, unseen to their company

They continued on with playful banter before Ginny pulled out a flask of tequila and put a nip of it in each of their freshly made coffee. The tequila was sharp and the coffee was bitter, so by far the best way to get the girls alert for the day's activities.

Just as the clock hit 9:45, Hermione and Ginny knew it was the time to reluctantly say goodbye to their friends for perhaps the last time. But just as they let out a sigh in unison, Flynn stepped forward and revealed 4 expertly rolled joints, his eyes dancing. There was no question, all three of them reached over to claim one and lit up. Hermione was a seasoned smoker now and hardly ever coughed, she relaxed as she drew in the smoke and exhaled.

By 10 all four of them were exceptionally stoned, and emotionally bid each other farewell. Ginny and Hermione went to the bathrooms to quickly check their appearance before making their way to the train. Ginny's hair was in a high ponytail and was wearing large hooped earrings. Her short black skirt hugged her hips as her shirt was too short to hide her exposed stomach. Hermione's hair was out and brushed her elbows, she had put a curling charm on her hair earlier this morning, and the loose curls were still intact. She wore short ripped denim shorts and a black singlet, her peers would have a hard time recognising her. She put on her aviators and leant Ginny her spare pair of sunnies to hide the redness of their eyes from the public and made their way through the platform.

The train was stationary, but that didn't stop Hermione bumping into the carts as she strolled past on the way to the prefects booths. She brushed her fingertips along the smooth wood to balance herself just as she got to the door and slid it open.

There was a commotion going on down the hallway between the carriages, Draco lifted his gaze from the book 'Muggles and Me: Blending in and Living' By Gregorious Button. _Probably just some first years screwing around.. I really couldn't give a fuck. _He looked back down to his book but he saw a shadow behind the door out of the corner of his eye, and just as he glanced upwards the door slid violently open and there stood Hermione Granger.

She let out an audible gasp which alarmed Draco, so he nodded in her direction as she sat down and let out a half smile "Hello, Granger."

".. Malfoy." She reluctantly greeted as if she didn't understand what was going on. _Why is she so surprised? Is she blushing? Ha!_

They sat in what could only be described as an uncomfortable silence. Hermione lost for words, and Malfoy trying to figure out why.

"What is it Granger, I have never been in your presence where you're silent," He stated as she reached into her satchel for something to read "Not that I'm complaining." He added with a smirk

She appeared to be pondering the question for longer than necessary before quietly responding with "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Not only are you silent, Granger, but you're wearing sunglasses inside."

She blushed again and quickly took off her sunglasses "Forgot I had them on."

He studied her as she looked back down to her book. There was something odd about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The silence continued and it was painful for him to endure, which was strange because he usually enjoyed the quiet.

"It appears we are both head Girl and Boy.." Was his desperate attempt for conversation after 10 or so minutes.

"Excellent observation." Hermione retorted sarcastically, which made them both smile. _Well played Granger, well played._

"What do you think it means we will do.. Specifically?" The last word hung between them, full of tension and promise

After a pause she replied "How the fuck should I know."

Draco was taken aback. Where was the bushy haired, bossy, unbearable witch he was used to? He studied her as they fell back into silence. His eyes shifted to her defined collar bones and then lingered on her breasts. He didn't realise how long he was staring until he heard her clear her throat and looked up to see her smirking. _She knows you want to fuck her, Shit. _

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Draco."

_What? Yes, I've seen tits before.. Is that what she's referring to? She called me Draco.. _He was surprised as to how much he liked hearing her say his name. It took a few moments for Draco to realise what she meant. _She thinks we had sex that night! I should probably straighten that out.. Or maybe I should have a little fun.._

He looked up and found himself staring into her big brown eyes, which were glazed and bloodshot. He stifled a laugh as he said "You're baked, aren't you?"

"Like a cake." She replied and burst into a fit of laughter. This was infectious and Draco found himself laughing too.

_Why the fuck did I just admit I was stoned to Draco Malfoy? _Hermione thought during the middle of her laughing fit. He looked so carefree when he laughed, she realised she had never seen him laugh before. She had seen him snigger maliciously, sure, but never laugh out of sheer humour. _Man, he looks sexy.. and he smells so good. _She subtly smelled the air around her, he smelled sweet and musky.

"What are you wearing? It smells so good.."

She felt the uncontrollable urge to lean forward to his chest and neck to get the full scent. He looked down, and she looked up; Their eyes locked together, unwilling to move. Draco swallowed hard.


End file.
